The Demon known as Noh
*'Previously:' Eliminating the Threat Noh Takeshi stood up and said, "So, you're Noh, huh?" Noh nodded and said, "I have been charged by his excellency Lucifer to recapture that girl. It would be wise for you to not resist." Takeshi noticed Kurumu was holding onto him. He then said, "I cannot allow you to take Kurumu." Noh looked confused, "What, you want to have sex with her before she is dragged back?" Takeshi growled and said, "No, she is my niece. I cannot allow you to take her away." "And she is my friend, so i definatly cant let you take her" stated Nanashi who transformed into Seireitou. "Alright Hikaru, lets take him out." Takeshi sighed and said, "Let me handle this. You protect Kurumu." Seireitou hesitated for a second and nodded as he went over to Kurumu and stood infront of her, defending her. "Go for it, Hikaru." Hikaru smiled and said, "I think I know how Mizu feels when he hasn't done battle in a long time..." He looked to Noh. "You are so screwed, you demon reject." Kurumu was slightly frozen but nervous now to be near Seireitou. "Se...Sei..Sei-kun..." she muttered as Seireitou meerly turned his head towards her, "This is no time to be scared, we will take him out, i made you a promise after all" he said turning his attention back on Noh. Senna noticed a that Seireitou had shown his true form outside. She motioned over to Kouhei to watch what was happening. Hikaru looked around and said, "We have to fight elsewhere. Too many innocents." "That's right..." A voice whispered inside Kurumu's mind. "Don't be afraid..." "Ill take care of that" said Seireitou as the entire area around them was absorbed into a barrier. "This is a special zone that has detached from normal existance, we can fight here all we like" said Seireitou Noh vs Hikaru Hikaru sighed and said, "I guess this is good enough..." He drew his swords and said, "Fuse, Gyakujoukusariken." His blades then fused to one single sword, about the same size as Noh's. His arms were also covered in a rusty red armor with spikes on the backs of the armor. His hair also turned into a dark red. He smirked and said, "Ready to die, Noh?" Seireitou stood at the ready to protect Kurumu as Noh smirked, "So, im guessing that she has bewitched you two? Is that it?" Hikaru sighed and said, "No, that isn't it." Noh smiled, "Well, anyway, i need to take her back" he said as he shot off a energy blast at Hikaru and charged in. Hikaru tried to deflect the blast, but he was electrocuted from the energy blast. He struggled to his feet, but he was knocked away by Noh. He got up and said, "I see, so those blasts are electric energy blasts." "Heh, looks like the great Kurosaki isnt all he's cracked up to be. Master Lucifer will reward me greatly for your head" he said as he shot a few more at Hikaru and thrust his blade at him. Hikaru smiled and said, "All because you get to be defeated?" asked Hikaru as he deflected each blast back with his blade at Noh, paralyzing him. "Gee, Lucifer sure is a nice guy these days if his men lose battles." "How dare you insult my Master" he said retaining movement and thrust his blade right at Hikaru's shoulder, causing the whole shoulder to turn blackish. Hikaru looked at his shoulder and said, "Death's Sting, huh? A strong technique." He lifted the blade off of him, and his shoulder returned to normal. "Yours is weak and unrefined. It has no effect on me." Noh chuckled, "Mine is alittle different but you will learn soon enough" he said as he shot off a blast at Hikaru who dodged it but it attacked Seireitou and Kurumu Seireitou, who didnt anticipate the attack, was stung by it. Hikaru chuckled and said, "Fun, a battle with a time limit. Oh, how I hate those." He then charged energy into his right hand and said, "How 'bout this?" He shot the energy at Noh, lighting up the area in a brilliant beacon. When it cleared, Noh's right arm was shot clean off. Hikaru sighed and said, "I missed." "Grr...graw.....you bastard" he said as he regenerated his arm. "Fine then, if you wanna play it like that" he said as he teleported behind Kurumu and used an attack to knock her out completly. "No, damn it!!" yelled out Seireitou as he shot off energy and blew Noh away as he rished over to Kurumu. Noh simply got back up, "You weakling humans with your emotions," he said facing Hikaru. Hikaru growled, "Look whose talking idiot. You aren't exactly the strongest demon I've faced. In fact, you are a disgrace to your kind." "Thats it, ive had it with you, ill just take the damn wentch and leave!!" he said fooling Hikaru with a barrage of energy and dashed to Kurumu. "Its over, girl" he said thrusting his blade at Kurumu as she awoke to see Seireitou infront of her, with the blade straight through his body. Kurumu stared at Seireitou and said, "Why...why did you do this?" Seireitou meerly stood with the blade stuck in him, "..You wanted.... to know what true love is... right? Love.... is a overwhelming desire to protect a person who is closest to you" he continued, "Even if you only think of me as a friend, or even a piece of trash.... i will still love you... forever, Kurumu-chan" he said as the blade came out of him as that signaled Hikaru to attack. Hikaru kicked Noh away as Seireitou fainted from the blow. He looked over to Kurumu and said, "I know you want to fight, but now isn't the time." He looked back to Noh and said, "You are a really unlucky demon. You will suffer for your sins." Kurumu's Realization Noh scoffed at Hikaru and procedded to attack him as Kurumu went over to Seireitou's fallen body. "Don't let him die....." The voice in her head whispered once again, holding a small amount of concern. "If he is what you hold dear most, do not let him leave you. Not here....." Kurumu began to weep, "Sei-kun..... why... why go all this way.. for me!?" she cried. She held his hand, "I was confused about it. You were right Sei-kun, i was looking for the perfect guy, whom i would love forever. I believe i've found him." she said crying as her tears poured onto Seireitou's body Suddenly, Seireitou's wounds were beginning to heal as Kurumu slowly lifted her head, her eyes widening. Seireitou soon opened his eyes and slowly lifted himself up, "Wha... what just happened?" asked a confused Seireitou. Kurumu didnt reply but meerly grabbed on to Seireitou, her tears slowly drying up. "I thought i lost you, Sei-kun" she muttered as Seireitou meerly smiled, "Were you really worried for a simple friend that much?" he replied as he got up, facing outwards to where Hikaru and Noh were clashing. Kurumu then spoke, "Sei-kun, you said you would do me a favor, right?" asked Kurumu. Seireitou faced her, "Yes, yes i did" he replied. "Well, i have a different one to ask of you, do you accept?" asked Kurumu. Seireitou hesitated for a second but then nodded, "Yes, i agree". "Then, do me this, i command you to love me!" she said said, her face blushing wildly. She looked down, still blushing as Seireitou walked over and hugged her tightly. "I dont think i can fufill your wish, Kurumu-chan" he relied as her face became saddened once more as Seireitou continued, "Without doing this first" he said as he leaned in and kissed her. After about a minute, he pulled away as she leaned on his chest, "Sei-kun, im so madly in love with you, i cant stand it. I know now that my feelings are mine, not Sachi's, i love you" she said as seireitou slowly pulled away. He smiled, "Well, we can continue this later, after all, it wouldnt be fair to be with you right now while Hikaru is fighting Noh" he grinned as he faced the battling area and flew to the fight. "Be careful and stay alive, Sei-kun" she thought Noh's True Powers Meanwhile, about a few miles away, Hikaru and Noh were duking it out. "Very interesting, tell me, preist, are you fighting with your full power?" asked Noh. Hikaru smirked and said, "I'm using the full power I wish to use against you. Also, I'm not a priest. Just a normal person. My religion does not lie in Catholicism." At that moment, Seireitou flew in, "Hikaru, why is it that when everytime we fight someone, i end up getting stabbed and close to death? And you keep getting slammed into Mountains" remarked Seireitou smiling as he faced Noh. "I wont interfere, but just incase.... i got your back" stated Seireitou Noh smirked, "So, you survived? Looks like you both are quite formidible, time to step up my game" he said as he pointed his swords at Hikaru and yelled, "Omega Blaster!", shooting a large energy blast at Hikaru, the size of a super spirit bomb. Hikaru smirked and silently chanted, "Ka...ge...ha...me..." As the blast approached him he looked over to Seireitou and said, "Now you know how I feel when we fought back in the day." He then sighed and said, "Hold on a sec...HAAAA!!!" He yelled as he met Noh's blast with his own stronger Kagehameha Blast. Noh smiled, "Yours cannot defeat mine!!" he yelled as the blast soon increased to double the size of Hikaru's Kagehameha blast and began to overtake Hikaru. Hikaru smiled and said, "Size isn't everything, Noh." Hikaru's blast then ripped straight through the blast Noh fired, dispirsing the energy. As the energy cleared, Noh stood there, his arms were gone, as well as a large part of his head and stomach. His right eye was gone as he was bleeding all over, "Damn you, Holy Bastard!" Noh cried as he attempted to stumble towards Hikaru and slash at him. Hikaru turned away from Noh, and pulled out his Nintendo DS. He sighed and said, "It sucks that one can't play original Game Boy games on the DS. They force me to make copies of them onto DS cards, which I think might be illegal." He looked over as the bleed ing Noh approached him. He lazily swung his sword at the demon, decapitating him. Hikaru looked over at the head of Noh and asked, "You still alive?" Noh lyed there flat as Seireitou went over to Hikaru, "Nice job, man" he smirked as Noh's body disappeared as they heard Kurumu yelling. Hikaru looked over to see Noh completely regenerated, and holding onto an unconcious Kurumu. Hikaru sighed and said, "This guy...is really starting to annoy me." "You two have annoyed me far enough, i dont care about this girl anymore, i rather kill her!" he said grabbbing Kurumu's throat as she soon lost conciousnes due to dark energy consuming her. She fell down into a coma. "Hikaru, he just hurt Kurumu-chan and your just standing around?!" He then stopped once he looked into Hikaru's eyes. They were glowing a demonic crimson red. Hikaru disappeared, and reappered with Kurumu in his arms, and Noh with numerous Death's Sting cursemarks on his person. Hikaru looked over at Noh and said, "Good thing demon energy is slow, and that I put that forcefield around Kurumu the fist night she slept with Sei." He looked to Seireitou and said, "I put it around her outside of the room, by the way." He layed Kurumu down on the ground and said, "Mizu and Assari did a great job raising you kiddo..." He angrily looked over at Noh and said, "You are going to die today. Any last requests?" Seireitou smirked, "Kiddo? Her breasts arent no damn kid" he thought blushing as he then retained seriousness as Noh laughed, "Remember that attack i placed on you, Holy man? It was to be expected you would pull something like this, so that attack caused your "barrier" to accualy quicken the killing process" he laughed manically. Hikaru smirked and said, "Ya think I don't know that?" Noh looked confused, then felt his arms and legs being bound together. Hikaru smirked and said, "I have at least 1100 years of experience, boy. It was simple to reverse the barrier back on you." He looked to Seireitou and said, "You wanna kill him?" "With pleasure" he replied as he drew KyuubiTaishou and muttered, "Bind, KyuubiTaishou" he said as he was overcome in dark energy that fell around the area in a black rain. Out of the energy, Seireitou appeared with giant wings on his back as well a long Black Fox-like tail, his hair became longer and wilder with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front. He obtained a arrancar attire that becomes more form fitting and closed at the top becoming more like a robe towards the bottom. He stared at Noh, "Its over, Demonic Bastard" he muttered Noh vs The "New" KyuubiTaishou Noh was wheezing forom being bound so tightly. He then said, "I...I...I will kill you..." He jolted up, "I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!!" He then broke free from the seal, and absorbed the shadows around him. He then released a repulsive aura, almost blowing Hikaru and Seireitou away. Hikaru then said, "Sei, his power lies within the number of shadows around him. If we bring him to a bright area..." "I understand that, and normally i would agree, but this bastard needs to be ripped apart peice by peice, in his own turf" he replied pointed his blade at Noh and muttered, "Cero Oscuras!" as a dark blast of immense power attacked Noh, darkness swallowing up everything. Noh cackled and absorbed the energy. He then said, "You just made me stronger. Are you that stupid?" Noh's blade pulsated with dark energy. "I can absorb any form of dark energy, no matter the level. See why I am charged with the duty of bringing demons back to hell? Because I can counter attack easily." He swung his blade around, "It doesn't matter how skilled you are with dark energy, I can be defeated only by light, but it will take a lot of light to kill me. I can absorb massive amounts of energy even from the smallest of Shadows. How do you think I can regenerate?" Seireitou chuckled as he shot off a few more giant Cero Oscuras' straight at Noh while charging up large amounts of shadow energy, releasing it all at Noh. Noh cackled as he absorbed the energy and said, "You still don't get it, I ABSORB YOUR EN-" His aura then expanded into an unstable energy field. "Wha...What the...THIS SHOULDN'T BE HAPPENING!!!" Seireitou chuckled, "Holy Conversion, a nifty technique known by me and Lord Yhvh, being able to convert Hell energy into Holy energy. By making you absorb all that hell energy, i converted it into Holy energy, thus, light" he smirked, returning to a normal form, "Its over, you beast." Noh huffed as the energy tore his insides. He yelled, "Dammit! How could I lose? Me! Lucifer's right hand man." He snarled in pain and said, "I will kill you all, even if I die in the process!!!" Hikaru sighed and said, "You still don't get it." He held out one hand and charged energy into it. "We are just better than you." He fired a beam of purified energy at Noh, disintigrating him completely. Hikaru sighed and said, "Well, problem 1, solved. Now if only Algebra was as easy as this..." Kurumu, dead?! Seireitou smiled but then wore a shocked face as he dashed over to Kurumu, "Hikaru, she isnt breathing!" Hikaru closed his eyes, and sent his chakra onto Kurumu in an attempt to heal her. During this he sighed and said, "Now if only I could use the Phoenix Tear Jutsu, this would be a lot easier..." Kurumu however, showed no sighs of being healed. Seireitou then sent his own chakra to aide Hikaru's chakra but to still no avail. "Hikaru, do you have any other ideas?" Hikaru shrugged and said, "Maybe if you kissed her, she would be healed. She does have Sachi's spirit in her, so maybe that might trigger something." Seireitou hesitated and smiled, "No, it would work but not because of Sachi" he said as he leaned in and kissed Kurumu Kurumu awake instantly, and pulled Seireitou in for a long, passionate kiss. Hikaru chuckled and said, "I think you should pursue a career as an actress, Kurumu." After about a minute or so, she then yelled, "Sei-kun, take me!" she said as Seireitou's eyes became comicly dots. he then faced Hikaru, "Should i... "take her" then?" he asked, his eyes twitching. Hikaru looked to Kurumu and asked, "I assume you're feeling better." Kurumu smiled and said, "Yes, I am much better Hikaru." Hikaru scratched his head and said, "That's good to hear. So I guess you'd want to be with Seireitou in private?" Kurumu got up and hugged Seireitou. "Is it alright if I do? You don't mind, do you Sei-kun?" Seireitou smiled innocently, "Of course" he said as the two teleported to a secret location as Kouhei and Senna walked out, who heard the whole thing and both sighed. "Boy, you were right, Hikaru, my ancestor is quite the playboy." Hikaru smiled as he looked over at Senna and Kouhei. "I wonder if his descendant has the same charisma as him..." He turned to walk away and said, "I'm gone, see ya." He teleported away, leaving Senna and Kouhei alone. As soon as the two got there, however, there was an abrupt flash of light that blinded Seireitou for a second. Then, he found himself standing on one end of a tall building. Another figure, with blonde hair, was sitting on the edge of another next to it. Her head was down, and her hair covered her face, so Seireitou could not see. Seireitou looked at her, "Who are you?" he asked A chuckle came from the figure, and she slowly raised her head, revealing familiar blue eyes. "It's been a long time....hasn't it, Seireitou-kun?" She asked, a small smile on her face. Seireitou stared shocked, "Sa...Sachi-chan? But... tahts impossible.... your soul... its in Kurumu-chan, isnt it?" he asked Sachi raised her head fully. "You're partially right. But the figure you're speaking to is merely a moderate fragment of Sachi's soul. The rest of her, I can't say for sure." She shook her head slightly. "But I do know she's not sleeping anymore..." Seireitou's head lowered as he was silent, "Did you.... want to tell me something?" he finally asked Sachi merely smirked. "I didn't interrupt anything, did I? I guess I can tell you la--" Her eyes suddenly widened, as a rocking pain shot through her head, and she grasped it with one hand. "D-damn it...it's already starting..." "Ah, Sachi-chan, whats wrong!?" he asked, shocked Sachi looked at Seireitou with one eye, as the pain slowly subsided. "You sure you want to hang along to listen?" She asked, although her voice was mildly shaking. "It's a very long story." "Please Sachi-chan, tell me everything" he said, eyes widened Sachi's Story Sachi took a deep breath. "All right. After my body's eventual death, my soul was seperated from the body. I was free to head down the pathway of Heaven, and find eternal rest." She lowered her hand. "However, I couldn't bear the thought of being seperated from you forever, so I took the chance to see you one last time, before I went. It ended up to be a mistake that would change everything." She stared at Seireitou curiously. "Tell me, have you ever heard of a Hollow?" She asked. "Sachi-chan.. please dont tell me... you surrendered your soul....!?" he asked shocked as he grabbed her shoulders. "Is that why... you entered Kurumu-chan's soul?!" he continued Sachi stared at him skeptically. "Let me finish, you impatient man." She groaned, gently pushing him off her shoulders. "I was attacked by a Hollow, and it nearly tore me apart. It got away with almost half of my shoulder, the damn thing." "However, before it could actually kill me, a person in black robes stepped in, taking the fatal blow and shoving it off, saving me. But it mortally wounded him, and ignoring the fact that he didn't know who I was, offered to transfer his power into me, in order to save myself. I agreed." "With the transfer of power, I and her were immediately seperated from each other, I being the part that was bitten by the Hollow, and the other part that has that stranger's power. I did know that she managed to kill it, but I also know that I am now the corrupted part of her." She put a hand on her shoulder. "It will begin slowly. But I too shall transform into a Hollow=like being, serving as her inner spirit. The process is slow, but eventually I will attempt to use control over her soul, and she herself must learn to surpress it." Seireitou meerly listened as he nodded, "Ill help her with it... Sachi-chan, promise me one thing, that after i help her.. you will find peace, that all i wanted of you, to be in relief, Sachi-chan" he said, almost feeling like weeping "Don't cry, Sei-kun..." She said calmly, placing a hand to his face. "It doesn't suit you. But the other part of me will find peace...and maybe...she'll meet with you once again." Seireitou smiled slightly, "Maybe so" he said as he hugged Sachi once more and slowly pulled away as she faded and Seireitou was returned to the real world, being in Other World, along with Kurumu. "Sei-kun, are you okay?" asked Kurumu. Seireitou was silent and faced her, "Yeah, yeah i am" he said The Next Day and Seireitou and Kurumu's "Aftermath" Kurumu yawned as she woke up to the shining sun of the new day. She smiled as she looked at the calender, seeing that it was a Saturday. She looked over to Seireitou as he was still asleep. He had the same saddened expression from last night. She thought to herself, Is Sei-kun alright? He really seems ditressed. She got out of bed and thought, Well, he'll tell me when he feels ready. She then walked into the bathroom, and turned on the water for the shower to start up. Seireitou slowly woke up to see Kurumu was in the shower. He thought about what Sachi had told him and finally smiled, "Im being stupid. After all, Sachi-chan will find peace and i have Kurumu-chan, dont i..." he said as he got up, with his clothes off and sneaked up on Kurumu in the shower and jumped at her, "Hey!" he said smiling "Sei-kun! What are you doing?!" she yelled blushing. "I just wanted to say im sorry for making you feel worried about me" he said carrying her, both were naked, to the bed, "Im okay now... after all, i have someone i love after all here with me" he said smiling. "Sei-kun... i love you too, your mine now, all mine in everyway! Dont forget that!" she stated. Seireitou chuckled innocently, "Sure, i wont" he said as the two leaned in, kissing and began to..... "converge" The Real Issue: Aizen and the Shadow Empire While Seireitou and Kurumu were "having fun", Kouhei and Senna were left alone after Hikaru left. Kouhei and Senna sat next to eachother under the sunrise. "Senna-chan, we need to discuss what to do about Aizen... after all, if we wanna overthrow him, we need some kinda of plan, right?" asked Kouhei. Senna sighed and said, "We're not strong enough yet. It would be suicide..." "So, your saying that we should train then, right?" asked Kouhei who agreed with Senna. Senna scratched her head and said, "Yeah, but I don't think we can get these abilities in just a few days. There's tons of stuff in the journal that Hikaru gave me that we're both capable of." She smiled at Kouhei and said, "Hikaru said he would train us, and I think that Seireitou might help as well. It'll definatly take a long time for us to actually be close to defeating Aizen, but I know we can accomplish it." Kouhei nodded and smiled, "I know that we can defeat Aizen.... im sure of it" replied Kouhei as he awaited Senna's next comment. Senna laughed uneasily and said, "Heh...yeah..." She looked down and said, "It's just, I wonder what Hikaru will teach us. I know he has his Shadow Blade Gyakujoukusariken, but would we actually obtain Shadow Blades for ourselves?" High in the tree tops sat a figure, a sword on its shoulder. Its crimson eyes stared at the two, masking his energy so that it wouldn't be heard or sensed. "So...Hikaru-sensei and Seireitou-ani are here too, eh?" It thought. "I should be surprised." "Spying is rude, kiddo," said Hikaru sitting a branch above the steranger. He looked down and said, "I hope you aren't here to take any life, Ryuka." Kouhei felt an uneasy energy from the treetops and whispered to Senna, "Senna-chan, i think someone is following us" Ryuka looked up, mildly surprised. But a small smile came across his face. "First impressions can be bad, so I'd better be careful." He thought. "Hikaru-sensei!" He commented. "I didn't know you were here as well." Senna looked in the direction of the prescence and said, "I sense it too..." She looked back to Kouhei and said, ''"We have to get out of here. I think it's either one of Aizen's thugs, or someone else trying to kill me..." Hikaru sighed and said, "I hope you aren't here to add another to your Uchiha hitlist, Ryuka." "No wait, Hikaru is there too, we're safe" Kouhei commented with relief Now a mirthful look was on the Uchiha's face, and he laughed quietly. "Oh no....those days are way long gone." His expression downed slightly. "1000 years long gone." Hikaru's face then turned into a smile and he said, "Glad to hear it." He yelled down, "Hey, Senna! False alarm. It's ok!" Senna sighed and yelled back, "Thanks Gramps!" Hikaru jumped down next to Ryuka and asked, "So how's life been in the last 1000 years?" "Crappy." Ryuka muttered. "While you and Seireitou-ani got to time-travel here, Kyashi and I have been stuck LIVING through it all. We had to adapt to the slow changes of society by using my simple transformation jutsu....so lucky, you are." He kicked his feet a little. Kouhei stared at Ryuka as Ryuka looked at him... Ryuka raised an eyebrow. "Something on my face?" He asked casually. Something he hadn't done in a long time. "Ah, no, sorry" he replied looking back at Hikaru, "Where's Nanashi?" "Where's Sei-ani?" Ryuka sent to Hikaru. Hikaru sent to Ryuka, First off, I didn't time travel here, kiddo. I've live these last 1100 years out. Also, Seireitou is unable to answer the messaging system right now. Please leave a message after the blaring horn." Hikaru then sent a sound into Ryuuka's head, sending him tumbling to the ground. Hikaru smirked and said, "You still ahven't learned to guard your mind, kiddo." He looked to Kouhei and said, "He's with Kurumu." "AH!" Ryuka yelped, falling to the ground comically. "....Ow." He muttered, slowly getting up. "Jeez...." Senna held up a sign that said 5.9 on it. Kouhei held up a sign that said "Epic Fail." They were reffering to Ryuka's crash. "Was with Kurumu-chan" said Nanashi who appeared behind the group with Kurumu hugging him from the side. Hikaru looked over and said, "Did you kids behave?" "Oh yeah Hikaru, we behaved 50 times" Nanashi smirked Hikaru sighed and said, "Just as long as we don't have to lug another child with us, I'm fine with it..." "Don't act all adult on us now, Hikaru." Ryuka muttered sarcastically, still lying facedown on the ground. "It doesn't suit you." "I'm 1135 years old Ryuka," retorted Hikaru. "I have the privilage."